sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendsta/June Akimoto
This is June Akimoto's Friendsta account. ---- Name: June Akimoto Status: Active User Phobia: Failing Followers: 25'500 Side note: Most of the posts here are videos. ---- 27/11/AS018 27/22/2018 (A post, not video) Oh my...have you seen @Shining's latest post today? If no, here's a screenshot. They have just announced that on 15 December AS018, they will be disbanding! Shocking much, I was pretty sure they were gonna stay together at least until graduation. Well, that just means, that after 15 December, the next top unit will be crowned. Presumably Icy Roses~ Go for Win, Mikuru, Madoka, Lily! And fight on, Sweetie Dolly~ Well. Whoever it is, no hard feelings~ Just give it your best and enjoy it out there!~ That's all for today, bye~ 31/10/AS018 14/11/2018 Hi everyone! Today we have a guest on the blog~ Let's have her introduce herself! Ello~ I'm Akimoto Mirai, June's older sister. I'll be filming in the blog today cuz June's taking part in the event so while she's performing- My team's going first! ...Back to what I was saying, I'll be filming the performances and June's team one as well, so do stay tuned. *June takes back the camera* So today's blog will be a little long, but you'll get to watch the performances from home. Now the camera goes back to Onee~ *Mirai takes the camera* And now, the event begins! # Stage 01 # Stage 02 # Stage 03 # Stage 04 # Stage 05 So it seems the mysterious Sweetie Dolly has been revealed! It is none other than @FuwaMochi and @ShiraroM_! Who would have thought Mai-chan was an idol~ Anyway the results are gonna be told soon, so everyone, be sure to vote for the best! # Shining! # Icy Roses # Ayaka & Emilia # Sweetie Dolly # June, Luna, & Chisaki It doesn't seem much of a surprise that Shining! won, and even if my sister didn't rank high, at least they gave it their best! Icy Roses and the other teams were good competition too~ What an eventful outcome! *June comes into frame* Sadly, Luna, Chisaki and I didn't win, but we had the fun of the lifetime! It felt wonderful, the other teams are strong too, tho, in the unseen future, we'll try to beat them again! I'll be doing my best~ Onee, thanks for helping with the filming! No probs~ *Both reply* And now, c'ya next week! 30/10/AS018 30/10/2018 & 5/11/2018 Hello again everyone! 6Autumn here for the weekly blog. And same as last week, it's a solo blog again~ Tomorrow is Halloween! There's an event too. It's called 'Trick-or-Treat☆Halloween Showtime!'. It's a unit event, is anyone joining? I'm taking part with @Chi~shi and @prettymoon~ I mean the more the merrier would be the positive side, but there's always a negative. The more may be merrier, but in my term, it's the more idols the more rivalry! Still sounds fun, but hey, if there's a winner, there's always a loser too. Whoever wins, we should congratulate them with happiness~ And, don't just put on an act to satisfy the winners. Remember, be true, be you! Woah! New pair formed? Heard from Sora Shion, aka, Kamiya Shion the 2nd. There's a unit called Sweetie Dolly? Who could they be? I'll post the results after the event if any of you miss it, so don't worry! 6Autumn will be back tmr!~ See you soon~ And remember to tune in next week! 20/10/AS018 29/10/2018 Min'na! Yoha~ Welcome back to 6Autumn's weekly blog~ Solo as usual~ By the way, has anyone seen Atarashi Aki ga Mate iru's MV? I hope you have! It came out about an hour ago~ It's Chiba Nayani's first MV! Not to mention, she was also one of the centers. Coincidence much? Not really. The MV members consists of me, @Chi~shi, @Playz_Kumiko, and @Chiba. Do make sure to follow them~ As of now, blog done! 6Autumn, out the door! C'ya next week!~ Bye-bye! Category:CrystalSora Category:June Akimoto Category:Friendsta Accounts Category:Friendsta Category:SNS Page